<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strawberry blonde by pinkfen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288361">strawberry blonde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfen/pseuds/pinkfen'>pinkfen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Comfort fic, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Flirting, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfen/pseuds/pinkfen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Happy Valentine’s Day,' Doyoung says, and Jungwoo smiles but scratches his head, one of the rare times he looks flustered.</p><p>’Valentine’s is days away, hyung,’ his baby says.</p><p> </p><p>(Or: When Jungwoo feels the need to act tough—those are the times Doyoung feels most protective.)</p><p>[updated with johnmark epilogue]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you didnt already know, my other ao3 is gotchick and I wrote 'milk toast', I miss dowoo nation lots so have some fluff ;3 [eta this fic is 2 chapters now lol]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Happy Valentine’s Day,' Doyoung says, and Jungwoo smiles but scratches his head, one of the rare times he looks flustered.</p><p>’Valentine’s is days away, hyung,’ his baby says.</p><p>‘I know, but I wanted to be the first to wish you.’</p><p>Jungwoo scrunches his nose. ‘Of course you’d be the first. The only one. Who else would say that to me?’</p><p>‘Are you sure?’ Doyoung questions, a little teasing, not really minding. Well, of course it’s important to him to say those heart-fluttering words to his boyfriend, especially since they’ve been dating only two years, but he’s not that petty. ‘None of the pretty girls at work gave you chocolates?’</p><p>‘Ah, hyung, you’re so corny,’ Jungwoo whinges, looking embarrassed now. He smiles fondly when Doyoung giggles, towers over him in his personal space without warning to bracket Doyoung’s hips for a kiss.</p><p>Jungwoo closes his eyes when he kisses, sometimes. When he’s shy or wants to enjoy it. It’s unbearably cute.</p><p>‘How have you been?’ Doyoung checks after they break apart, licking his lips and revelling in the sweet blush dusting Jungwoo’s cheeks. Though they live together, he makes it a point to ask this occasionally, because that’s what he’s always done as Jungwoo’s hyung.</p><p>Taken care of him.</p><p>‘I’m fine, hyungie.’ Jungwoo gives him his lazy grin. ‘What about you?’</p><p>Doyoung waves a hand, then hesitates before probing further—because sometimes Jungwoo doesn’t reveal everything at first. ‘I worry you’ve been overworking yourself. Your mind,’ he murmurs honestly.</p><p>Jungwoo tilts his head, still smiling. He has this way of staring that makes Doyoung feel like the whole world.</p><p>‘Why suddenly…? Have I been different?’</p><p>‘In a good way,' Doyoung clarifies. ‘Like… you want to be more grown-up. Responsible.’</p><p>Jungwoo appears happy to hear it. ‘Actually, I do.’ He takes Doyoung’s hand, plays with his fingers. ‘I’m always surprised by how well you know me, babe.’</p><p>Doyoung suppresses the smile that threatens and tries to focus and remain uncharmed.</p><p>‘You don’t have to do that. You’re already strong enough.’ He regards his lover seriously.</p><p>Jungwoo throws back his head and laughs, but his eyes are equally serious.</p><p>‘How else will I be able to protect my favourite person?’ He brushes Doyoung’s cheek with a thumb, so so earnest and tender.</p><p>‘I’m the one who should be protecting you,’ Doyoung huffs to hide his own fluster. ‘I’m your elder.’</p><p>Jungwoo giggles again. He isn’t someone who laughs easily—at least, not as much as he amuses others—so Doyoung always feels proud that Jungwoo smiles and laughs more with him.</p><p>Doyoung suspects he isn’t as funny as his boyfriend; just being indulged. That’s how they are—taking delight in indulging each other.</p><p>When Jungwoo feels the need to act tough—those are the times Doyoung feels most protective.</p><p>‘Just… promise me you’ll take it easy—and come to me if you need anything, okay?’</p><p>‘Yes, hyung-nim.’ Jungwoo’s face is open with amusement, drawl smooth and deep. He’s so beautiful Doyoung still can’t believe this man belongs to him.</p><p>‘You need to stay here forever.’ Jungwoo grabs his hand and drags him to the couch. They’re teetering on being late, but there’s always more time for each other.</p><p>‘By my side,’ Jungwoo clarifies, studying the ground bashfully.</p><p>‘Is that even a question at this point?’ Doyoung jokes. Jungwoo’s flawless skin glows with pleasure.</p><p>The last two years—three, actually, since they were friends before being lovers—have slipped by while they did just this: learning and accepting each and every thing about the other.</p><p>‘What’s on your schedule for today?’ Doyoung changes the subject before he gets too sappy, as Jungwoo is wont to make him do.</p><p>Jungwoo runs a hand through his fluffy hair. ‘Probably gonna meet up with Taeil hyung after work; he asked me to buy him something from the shop.’ Jungwoo works as a barista. ‘You?’</p><p>Doyoung replies, ’Same as usual. I guess you’ll be having dinner with Taeil hyung then. But… your nights are reserved for me, right?’</p><p>Jungwoo wraps his arm around Doyoung’s shoulders, and hugs. ‘All of 'em.’</p><p>‘Say hi to the brats for me,’ he adds. Doyoung is a tutor and today is his lesson with his two favourite students, Jisung and Chenle.</p><p>‘Will do.’ Doyoung combs Jungwoo’s bangs with his fingers.</p><p>‘Ah hyung,’ Jungwoo complains once more, though he doesn’t squirm away. ‘Stop babying me.’</p><p>His whine makes Doyoung drop his hand but not his eyes. ‘Okay.’ He finally allows the grin that’s tugged the whole morning to bloom on his lips.</p><p>‘You’re staring,’ Jungwoo mutters with a grimace, lowering his gaze in a definite fluster now, and Doyoung guesses he is. He’s besotted. (‘Boyfriend privileges.’ He pinches Jungwoo’s cheek.)</p><p>Since he’ll have time while grabbing dinner himself, Doyoung decides to go shopping for a real valentine’s gift after work. Jisung and Chenle’s single dads, Johnny and Mark, have been dancing around each other the longest time—maybe he’ll ask them to join him then ditch them at the shopping centre. Doyoung snickers to himself as he texts them both, still under Jungwoo’s arm.</p><p>Jungwoo’s childish nudge makes him chuckle out loud and abandon the phone to give him his full attention.</p><p>‘I really like you. You know that, don’t you?’</p><p>‘I like you more.’</p><p>‘I like you the most.’</p><p>Loving Jungwoo is the easiest thing in his life that Doyoung’s ever done.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. later that day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dashed out a super short johnmark epilogue bc I thought more abt their arc and... lmao. also I felt bad tagging em with only one line in the first chap lol</p><p>tysm to sunnycoco for ur lovely comment uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Dude, where the hell is Doyoung hyung.’ Mark looks around in bewilderment as Johnny seems none the wiser.</p><p>He shrugs. ‘Maybe he wanted to give us privacy.’</p><p>Mark flushes at the last word. ‘You think he knows we’re together?’</p><p>Johnny stares at the fist Mark’s hitting his arm in distress with, roguish smirk on his face until Mark drops his hand.</p><p>‘Does it matter? He means well anyway.’</p><p>Mark groans, and Johnny glances over the vicinity to confirm Doyoung’s absence before discreetly taking his hand. The gesture successfully distracts Mark.</p><p>‘Play along, so he’ll be nice to our sons. Now… do you wanna kiss a bit there?’ Johnny motions with his head to an emergency stairwell nearby in the pretty deserted mall.</p><p>Mark bites his lip, Johnny’s hungry gaze following his teeth. ‘I don’t really feel like it today…’ He means making out in public, but Johnny misunderstands, smile slipping adorably.</p><p>Mark laughs and laces their fingers, the floaty feeling Johnny invokes within him making his heart soar. For this heartbeat, everything is in perfect alignment.</p><p>‘Your place or mine?’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the fluff!</p><p>do also check out my fic ‘can you give me my little skull’ if you like my writing, its johnmark but theres a lot of dowoo secondary pairing inside that I think you won’t be disappointed reading it for them ;3 idk their arc there is just rly cute so I wanted to rec it to dowoo readers hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>